


You Do WHAT??

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>My first Anji story.</p><p>A strange and curious ritual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do WHAT??

"What are these, Doctor?" Anji looked suspiciously at the plate of biscuits the Doctor had set on the side table.

"I picked them up today. They're American and they've not been long in England. Thought we'd try them. Curious eating procedure, though." The Doctor looked rather bemused.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Fitz queried.

"Well, I gather one takes them apart, licks the cream filling, then puts the halves back together and eats them. Oh, and one is supposed to dunk them into milk as well." The Doctor shook his head, chuckling. "Incredible."

"That is disgusting!" Anji grimaced.

"What are these things called?" Fitz asked.

"Oreos." The Doctor replied.

"I'm getting the custard creams." Anji took off for the TARDIS kitchen.

The End


End file.
